forgotten
by FiRePrInCeSs90
Summary: lizzie has do a project to find out more about her family.she goes in the attic and finds lots of pics with her when she was a baby and a boy that looks like matt. she turns the photo over and it says lizzie and jason mcguire!
1. the assignment

I do not own any of the characters  
  
Chapter one: (excuse my poor spelling)  
  
Diary of Elizabeth Brooke McGuire  
  
Dec 10, 2004  
  
Oh gosh. in history class we were assigned an assignment to find out more about our families. Common! We live with them and see them everyday! We don't need to know more! GRR!! Well at least gordo and Miranda are doing the same project. Tee hee so I can get an ideal outline on how to do it. And guess what! We have to work on it over the winter break!! AHHH why do we have to have homework on the breaks? It is called a break for a reason you know! Gosh I don't want to do this project! It's a waste of my valuable time! Those times I can spend doing lots of things! Like buying presents for people on Christmas. I can never get everyone a good present for a reason. I wonder wat I am gonna get for gordo and Miranda. Well duh! Miranda those cute jeans at the Style Shack and that cute black top at Forever 21!! But gordo. I don't kno what to buy him anymore. Everytime when I buy him a present its never meaningful. (is that a word?) I dunno I think I have feelings for him? We were all talking about gordo becoming a big time director and then he got all gloomy and mumbled that he's not sure if he will be. Then I told him that sure he will if you believe. I think I touched his arm.. and it was kinda akward after that... Well its dinner! MmMmM CHICKEN!  
  
journal of david Gordon  
  
dec 10,2004  
  
lizzie, Miranda and I have been assigned an interesting project today! We have to find out more about out our families.. I know basically everything about my family already. So I don't really see the point. But I still think this will be an exciting assignment. I am thinking of going shopping for presents soon. Christmas is coming up! I don't know wat to get Miranda and lizzie. They are so hard to shop for! Maybe its because they are girls. Today I went crazy when lizzie touched my arm today. Lizzie was talking how I was gonna be a big time director. And I was all gloomy cuz I was loosing hope on myself. Then the angel, lizzie told me sure I will be. As long as I believe. I was silent cherishing the moment that she touched me. I know kinda cheesy but hey I think I'm in love.  
  
Diary of Miranda Sanchez  
  
Dec 10, 2004  
  
Today was very akward. Lizzie and gordo were talking about something ( I dunno wat I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking for ideas for presents that I'm gonna give to lizzie and gordo) and all of the sudden she just touched him on the arm.. yea we touched each other before and everything, but gordo was kinda shy and quiet after that. I know that they both like each other, and I want to yell at them for not being together yet! Gosh why kant they see wat is under their noses! If I had an opportunity like that then YEA I would take it! Anyway today we were assigned a boring project on finding some stuff about our family. Yea yea yea seen that done that. Well I haven't done that but it is sooo boring. I am proud of my family and everything.. its just that its soooooo boring!!! Speaking of Christmas before.. I am going to get lizzie a new charm for her bracelet.. a best friends one. One for me and one for her.. even though I only worn my bracelet a few times, I'll wear it more often now. and gordo I'm going to buy him. maybe a hat saying soon-to-be director and his own director chairs!! Ooo yea!! Whoop whop I got my presents down! Oop! Gotta go call lizzie!  
  
Journal of Matthew McGuire  
  
Dec 10,2004  
  
Milena and I had a great time today! We went bike riding to lanny's house but then he refused to go! I dunno wats up with him.. Maybe he likes a.a girl! No no no no he can't like a girl! Well we are in the 6th grade now. I always hear that this and this likes this and this. so I like someone!?!?!?!? ......naw! Ahahah  
  
Yea I kno it kinda sux.. Ahahah give me a break! It's the first chapter!!! 


	2. realizations

Diary:lizzie  
  
Dec. 15,2004 Hey sorry I couldn't write yesterday. I went over to gordo's house with Miranda. We were just hanging out and doing HW. Sigh. I really don't want to do the project. But I might as well do it over the weekend. I'll go into the attic and find some pics of the family. And then paste it onto a board. Hey! Maybe I can go Christmas shopping this Saturday! There is a sale everywhere! Yea! I'll ask Mom to take me! What is going on with me? Do I like gordo? When did he get so cute? Wait am I calling GORDO cute?!?! Ok. truth. I like him. But I don't think he feels the same for me. I don't want to lose that friendship I had with him since we were little. I will always love him. As a friend and more.  
  
Journal: gordo  
  
Dec. 15, 2004 Well yesterday lizzie and Miranda came over to study and watch a movie. I already started my project for the family thing. I am probably going to do a documentary on everyone in my family. Yea. That'll be fun! Update on the lizzie report: ..... I had a dream last nite that I was kissing her. But when we pulled apart she looked shocked. Then she ran away crying. Maybe its not a good idea to like her at this time. But u kant just stop liking someone when u don't want to! I've been liking lizzie for as long as I can remember. Well when I hit puberty. Hmm.. Maybe just 8th grade and 9th grade, but hey that is two years! I can't get over how she laughs. She's like an angel there to keep me going in my life.  
  
Diary:Miranda  
  
Dec.15 ,2004 I didn't feel like writing last nite. I was too tired. I feel like there is nothing going on in my life now. No love interest. No exciting news. Nothing. Sigh. I need a boyfriend. Anyway I went over to gordo's yesterday and "studied" and watched a movie. I haven't started my project yet. But I'm not gonna be surprised if gordo finishes it up by the weekend! Ha! Well knoing me I will probably hold it off till... the last weekend. Its not like anything is exciting in my family. Hmm. maybe I can have like a real tree and but little tags. To make it look like a real family tree. Then hmm. probably have a side report. Yea kinda boring huh!? Ahahha but hey that's me! Boring  
  
Journal: matt  
  
Dec. 15, 2004 I found out why lanny wouldn't hang out with me and milena. Cuz he thought I liked milena! Hah! ........................ do I like milena? She is the only girl in my life that I can be comfortable with. If I didn't have her then I wouldn't be the way I am. Wait did I just say that!? Uh! Love is confusing! O and lanny does like someone. The girl next door. She is in the 5th grade tho. But lanny says in love it doesn't matter. Phzzz yaw.. but whatever.  
  
A/N: yea kinda short. But hey I'm getting there! But personally I don't really like reading reaaalllllyyyyy long chapters. I like short ones but a lot of chapters. U kno wta I mean!? Ahaa probably not. Cuz I'm weird. Well R&R!!! tee heee yea I kno.. in this story u just wanna slap lizzie and gordo for not going out yet. Aahahahah -Fireprincess90 


End file.
